O Homem de Mil Faces
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: De todas as possibilidades, foi justamente no demônio que ela encontrou salvação. Tão frágil... LightxMisa, de uma forma um pouco doentia.


**O Homem de Mil Faces**

Quando a mulher terminou de cantarolar a canção de ninar, a menininha em seus braços já estava adormecida.

Ela sorriu enquanto a depositava no berço decorado com rendas cor de rosa e, por um momento, afagou os ralos cabelos louros da filha.

Tão pequena, tão frágil.

Apagou a luz e deixou o quarto de bebê. Embora posteriormente não conseguisse precisar ao certo, foi esta a última vez que olhou para sua filha com carinho, afeição, _amor_.

O bebê tinha seus pequeninos olhos fechados, e não viu quando _ele_ surgiu. Primeiro, o sorriso, flutuando no ar como o de um gato de Cheshire. Depois, os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes como pedras de sangue.

A sombra escura se debruçou sobre o berço.

"Mas que linda menininha, parece..." Ele correu um dedo pela bochecha dela, que estremeceu diante do toque gelado, embora sem despertar. "Perfeita."

Tão pequena, tão frágil.

**X**

Ela era um mistério.

Misa Amane era perfeita em quase todos os aspectos. Linda, com os cabelos louros escorrendo pelos ombros. Doce, delicada, inteligente. Perfeita. Perfeita demais para ser real.

E era estranho, mas embora ela andasse com graça, ninguém gostava de vê-la andar. 

Embora falasse com calma e polidez, ninguém queria ouvi-la falar. 

Embora fosse bonita, ninguém queria olhá-la.

Embora não ocupasse espaço nem desse trabalho, ninguém queria que ela existisse.

_A menina,_ fora o que dissera o psicólogo infantil mais simpático sobre ela, _parece de alguma forma ser rejeitada pelo nosso subconsciente mais profundo. Para usar uma metáfora, é como se houvesse um demônio encarapitado em nossos ombros, murmurando para que a detestássemos._

_Um demônio._

Um sorriso. Passos leves sobre o assoalho. Buscar amparo em seu peito, em seu cheiro de enxofre. Ah, sim. Misa se lembrava.

**X**

"Saia daqui, Misa."

E ela saiu. Obediência estava entre suas várias qualidades.

Quando trancou a porta de seu quarto escuro, já estava chorando. As lagrimazinhas, tão pequenas, tão puras, escorriam por suas bochechas. Já deveria ter-se acostumado, é claro—mas uma pessoa nunca se acostuma verdadeiramente com o ódio dos pais.

Enrolou-se como um gato sobre sua cama. Seu corpo frágil de pouco mais de sete anos se sacudia com soluços.

"Olá, minha criança."

Ela jamais soube por onde ele entrava mas, invariavelmente, no escuro, era repentinamente capaz de divisar seu sorriso branco, suas formas delgadas saindo das sombras. Seus olhos vermelhos.

Sempre, quando estava fraca.

Ele não fazia perguntas. Ele sabia.

"Está tudo bem," Ele sussurrou, afagando seus cabelos e amparando seu choro. "eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei aqui."

Misa tentou se afastar, mas era como tentar afastar água estando dentro do mar. "Vá embora," Ela murmurou, infantil. "é por sua culpa que tudo isso acontece. É por sua culpa que todo mundo me odeia!"

"Por minha culpa, minha querida?" Os olhos vermelhos dele. O cheiro de enxofre. Tão dramático, tão _familiar_. "Por acaso é minha culpa se eu a amo?"

Misa sabia que deveria odiá-lo. Sabia que, assim como ele invadia em seu quarto sem dificuldades, também entrava com facilidade na cabeça das pessoas, que sussurrava-lhes ódio. Sabia que era ele.

Mas ele era o único que a amava. E, por isso, ela o amou.

**X**

Ele nunca estava lá em momentos felizes. Não—só quando a rejeitavam, a feriam, aí ele aparecia. Seu sorriso desdenhoso ganhava ares de conforto, suas compridas mãos de pianista pareciam acolhedoras.

Dez anos. Dez anos de companhia.

Sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito dele e ela sentia os dedos gelados correndo por seus cabelos.

"Porque você sempre vem?" Ela perguntou. Sabia a resposta. Mas queria ouvi-lo falar.

"Por que eu a amo, minha querida," Ele sussurrou para a criança. Seus dedos brancos pareciam garras de uma águia que afaga seus filhotes. "eu sempre estarei aqui."

De repente, ocorreu a Misa uma pergunta infantil. "Quantos anos você tem?" E ele fez um som de risada através do nariz. Um riso contra as trevas.

"É difícil contar, _milady_," Levantou-lhe o queixo com o indicador, obrigando-a gentilmente a olhar para cima. Direto nos olhos inexpressivamente rubros. "Mas se eu morresse amanhã e você continuasse vivendo por toda a eternidade, eu _ainda_ seria mais velho que você."

Misa, confusa, tentou as contas com sua parca aritmética. "Mas é impossível."

"Eu disse que era difícil contar." Riu um espécie de riso rouco, de pesadelos. "Vocês, humanos, pensam que o tempo se estende infinitamente só para a _frente_..."

Misa não entendeu, então apenas enterrou-se no abraço dele.

**X**

Um dia lhe ocorreu que, embora pudesse descrever a curva de seu sorriso, precisar o tom de vermelho de seus olhos e diferenciar o toque de suas mãos entre outros milhares de pares, havia uma coisa que não sabia.

"Qual o seu nome?"

Ele não se surpreendeu. Tinha vivido tempo demais para se surpreender com qualquer coisa.

"Meu nome, querida?"

"É. Você deve ter um."

Aquele mesmo quarto escuro, trancada. Tinha dezoito anos e, embora a rejeição dos pais não lhe doesse mais como antes, era sempre no quarto escuro que buscava amparo. Ele brincou um dedo nos cabelos dela.

"Nomes. Idéias humanas estranhas. Vocês me deram um nome, se não me engano."

Os dedos dele roçaram sobre a pele de sua bochecha. Estranhamente, era um toque frio. "Demos, mas eu não vou te chamar por ele."

"Me chamar, meu doce? E porque você quereria me chamar?" Nesse momento ele abriu um pequeno sorriso maligno. "Eu vou estar sempre aqui, você não vai precisar me chamar."

"Mas quando eu quisesse me referir a você para alguém..." Ela começou, e sua frase morreu. 

"Nesse caso, meu nome seria de pouca valia, já que você seria a única a sabê-lo, minha querida." Ele falou apenas quando ficou claro que ela não iria prosseguir. Tinha paciência. "Mais útil usar o nome dado pelos demais humanos. Mas não iriam acreditar em você."

Misa fez um muxoxo, incapaz de encontrar outros argumentos. O sorriso dele se abriu um pouco mais. De certa forma, parecia errado, como se os músculos do rosto estivessem desacostumados ñuele movimento.

"Muito, muito tempo atrás..." Ele disse por fim. "Eu fui um anjo da luz. Talvez você queira se referia a mim por Light."

Ela segurou a mão dele com força, sabendo que ele partiria em breve.

"Light."

**X**

Antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele a segurara pela cintura e subia pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ela pousou a mão branca suavemente sobre o ombro dele e apenas pediu:

"Pare."

O cheiro de enxofre. Tão próximo que poderia queimá-la.

Não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última.

"Porque, minha querida?" Ele perguntou, ainda tão próximo que Misa não conseguia precisar onde terminava seu próprio corpo e começava o dele. Talvez essa distância jamais tenha existido. "Porque você me rejeita sempre?"

Misa não respondeu.

"Seja minha e será a mais rica das mulheres." Ele a tentou, seu sussurro ensaiado, testado em milhares antes dela. "A mais bela. A mais poderosa."

"Se eu for sua," Ela falou com voz trêmula. "você aceitará me dividir com o vasto mundo inteiro, Light?

Ele riu uma risada enferrujada, como se aquela fosse uma experiência para Êqual sua voz não tinha sido feita. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, pois sentiu que ela quase cedia. "Quando for minha, você não precisará do vasto mundo inteiro, minha querida."

"E meus pais?" Ela implorou. "Me dará ao menos o amor dos meus pais?"

A resposta não chegou a surpreendê-la:

"Não."

Ela sabia que não. Enquanto fosse só, enquanto não tivesse mais ninguém, ela seria dele e dele apenas. Misa afastou-o como fizera tantas vezes antes. "Não, Light. A única coisa que eu quero você não pode me dar."

"E é..."

Sorriu, fracamente. "Amor."

De fato. Amor estava completamente fora do campo de abrangência dele.

**X**

Ele era sua fraqueza. só tomava forma quando ela estava fraca demais para resistir. Então ele se materializava, somente na sua mente, apenas para os seus olhos.

Nunca antes seus pais tinham lhe dito, de forma tão clara e brutal, que a odiavam. Não com essas palavras. Por isso, não foi nenhuma surpresa que os olhos dele brilhassem mais vívidos do que nunca naquela noite.

"Milady," Ele disse, e correu o polegar pela bochecha dela secando uma lágrima. "não chore. Eu estou aqui."

"Eu os odeio, Light."

Se os olhos da menina não estivessem inchados pelo choro, ela teria visto o ligeiro tremular das chamas do inferno no mirar dele.

"Eu os odeio. Eu não agüento mais." Ela abraçou as próprias pernas, rendendo-se ao pranto desesperado como não fazia desde a infância. "Eu os odeio!"

É claro que ela sabia que não era culpa dele. É claro que ela sabia que o único culpado por toda a situação era o homem—mas parece tão incorreto chamá-lo de homem!— �sua frente.

"Permita-me cuidar deles, minha amada."

Mas estava ferida e fraca. Só sabia que havia um lado que era sempre o causador das feridas, e que o outro sempre tratava delas. E, por isso, assentiu.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, numa sátira das bênçãos, e saiu.

**X**

As mãos de Misa estavam tão apertadas, apoiadas nos joelhos, que suas unhas quase perfuravam as palmas. Não dormira a noite inteira. O cheiro de sangue a mantivera acordada.

O velho sentado a sua frente olhava-a com olhos frios e duros como um par de pedras de brita. Não que ela não estivesse acostumada a receber esses olhares.

"Onde você estava," Ele rosnou baixo, como um tigre pronto para saltar sobre seu alvo. As mãos dele, seus dedos entrelaçados, estavam firmes sobre a mesa. "naquele momento?"

"No meu quarto," Misa murmurou, sem forças.

"Não _ouviu_ nada?" Havia tanta desconfiança na voz que talvez fosse possível tocá-la, se ela tentasse. "Os tiros?"

Um na cabeça de sua mãe, direto entre os olhos, como uma jóia indiana incrustada.

Ela mentiu: "Não."

Outro na têmpora de seu pai. O revólver jogado de lado e Light rindo, suas mãos brancas como sempre. _Eu não fiz nada, querida. Foram eles próprios... só precisavam de um incentivo_.

"Não fui eu," Misa murmurou, fracamente. "Eu estava no meu quarto, não ouvi nada. Não sei o que houve, eu..."

O cheiro do sangue. Os olhos vermelhos.

Atrás dela, um homem de olhos vermelhos sorriu para a lua como se a conhecesse.

**X**

"O julgamento é amanhã."

"Eu sei."

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Ele a envolveu num abraço, amparou-lhe o choro. "não foi você. Ficará tudo bem."

"_Não ficará tudo bem_."

Era surpreendente que houvesse tanta força naqueles braços tão delicados, quando ela o empurrou para longe. A imagem dele pareceu tremular diante dessa súbita demonstração de força, mas permaneceu.

"Eu nunca quis isso, Light!" Ela ofegou, ainda chorando. "Nunca!"

O sorriso dele. Como se uma ligeira nuvem encobrisse a lua. "Mas você me pediu, meu doce. Eles estavam te fazendo infeliz." Ele se moveu para a frente lentamente, imperceptivelmente, como se seus pés sequer tocassem o chão. "Eu vou fazê-la feliz."

Como uma cobra, uma serpente das mais perigosas. Antes que Misa se desse conta, estava entre a parede e o corpo gelado dele. Sussurros em seu ouvido enquanto ele tentava abrir-lhe os botões do vestido...

"Saia." Ela disse com firmeza.

Os dedos dele pareceram hologramas de repente. As palavras que ela jamais tivera força para dizer fluíram pra fora de sua boca: "_Você_ está me fazendo infeliz. A culpa é toda _sua_. Se não fosse por _você_, eu—"

"Querida—" Ele tentou, com um persuasivo tom romântico.

"Saia, Light! Eu o _odeio_!"

Foi um segundo, um _flash_ gelado, um sorriso desaparecendo no ar, e ela percebeu que ele só existia enquanto ela permitia que existisse.

**X**

Misa subiu no parapeito da janela e olhou para baixo, procurando coragem. Os carros passavam como pontinhos lá embaixo.

Hesitou, e foi o bastante para vislumbrá-lo, lá fora, com asas negras que ela jamais vira.

"Não," Murmurou baixo. "eu vou ser forte."

Como se narrasse um conto mórbido, ele começou a falar, o vento levando suas palavras frias. "Em pé, no parapeito, medindo sua coragem para ver se é o bastante para dar mais um passo. _Não_ é. Uma visão linda."

"Pare." Ela implorou.

"Sabe, minha querida," Uma bater das asas pretas e ele se deslocou para a frente, perigosamente próximo, perigosamente visível e real. "se você _realmente_ tiver coragem para pular... Você sabe o que vem depois, não sabe?"

Ela engoliu em seco. Duas vezes. Mas permaneceu quieta.

"Você vai para onde não pode escapar de mim. Vai para os _meus_ domínios. Eu não deixarei que vá para outro lugar..."

"O julgamento é amanhã."

Era corajosa, ele devia admitir. O vento era forte. Talvez apenas forte o bastante para derrubar seu frágil corpo, se ela permitisse.

"Eu só preciso ter coragem o bastante para dizer uma palavra. Apenas _confesso_, e eles farão o resto." Sorriu, mas os cabelos, que voavam em todas as direções, encobriram o curvar de lábios. "Por cortesia sua, ninguém jamais pensaria duas vezes se tivesse a chance de me matar."

Ele riu secamente, dolorosamente, roçou os lábios sobre os dela, e sumiu.

**X**

Ela sentiu a corda ao redor de seu pescoço, e pensou que não era muito diferente de quando ele punha a mão ao redor de sua garganta.

Perguntaram-lhe se queria a bênção de um padre, mas ela negou com um sorriso. "Não precisa," Explicou baixinho.

Quando olhou para baixo, ela viu. O sorriso reluzente e orgulhoso. _Ah, que bom_... Ele abriu os braços, ela fechou os olhos, e não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés.

..._Estava começando a sentir sua falta._

**X**

**A/N: Se você leu "As Palavras e a Escolha", era _desse _Light/Misa que eu estava falando. Bom, se eu não terminasse essa fic em um mês, não terminaria nunca mais, então eu fiz o meu melhor pelo fim e beijosmeliga. 8)**

**Sobre o _sorriso do gato de� Cheshire:_ Cheshire é uma região da inglaterra em que os queijos tem o formato de um gato sorrindo. A expressão _sorrir como um gato de Cheshire_ foi imortalizada por Lewis Carroll em _Alice no País das Maravilhas_. O Gato de Cheshire é aquele cujo sorriso é a última coisa a sumir... (Essa Nota do Autor tem o selo Fanfic Também é Cultura.)**

**Outras referências: a música** **_The Man of a Thousand Faces_, da... adivinharam! Regina Spektor! XD Eu estava excrevendo quando ouvi essa música e eu disse "OMG! É perfeita!". O título original, "As Flores", teve que ser mudado.**

**Foi feito para o desafio dos 30cookies sob o tema _Fraqueza_, QUE NA VERDADE FICOU MAIS IMPLÍCITO DO QUE DEVERIA! Mas está aí, é só procurar.**

**Kisskiss!**


End file.
